


The Delivery

by Julia_Ai_Jamieson



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birth, Childbirth, Established Relationship, Hospital, I would say MPreg but, Okay with being called "Mama" tho, Other, Vomiting, genderqueer yuuri, he/him pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Ai_Jamieson/pseuds/Julia_Ai_Jamieson
Summary: Yuuri goes into labor semi-unexpectedly and gives birth in a hospital. The story's interesting, I swear!





	The Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> I heard it's Knock Up Yuuri Week! I actually wrote this a few months ago and it's been sitting on DA, so I figured I may as well post it here too, and what better time to do so than Knock Up Yuuri Week?

Yuuri heaved another round of vomit into the toilet. This was one aspect of pregnancy he knew he would not miss. As much as he loved having the baby around 24/7, he hated throwing up every time he exerted himself too much. It especially sucked that he was also constantly horny, but making love with his husband actually required effort and therefore afterward he always ended up throwing his guts up.  
“Hey. How are you feeling?” Viktor asked gently as he walked into the bathroom.  
“B-been better.” Yuuri choked out between dry heaves. Viktor lightly pressed his hand into Yuuri’s back as the pregnant man retched up another load of vomit, rubbing soothing circles. Finally, the vomiting stopped. Viktor went to get Yuuri some ginger ale while Yuuri himself brushed his teeth to get rid of the taste. After rinsing the taste of bile out of his mouth, Yuuri rubbed his large abdomen while laying in the bed he shared with his husband. “Any day now, huh, akachan?” He smiled at the light kick he received in response.  
He was now 42 weeks pregnant, and was both excited and terrified about having the baby. When he first found out that he was pregnant, he was worried that he and Viktor weren’t ready for this just yet. Just when he was considering abortion, Viktor found out and blew the idea out of the water. He was ecstatic by the idea of being a father and assured Yuuri that he’d make an amazing parent. Now the both of them were looking foreword to having their baby around.  
Yuuri was brought out of his thoughts by a contraction rippling through his abdomen. He whined as he held onto his bump. “Are you okay, lyubov moya?” Viktor asked, walking in with a glass of ginger ale.  
“I-’m fine.” Yuuri breathed. “Just Braxton Hicks again.” Viktor pressed a tender kiss to Yuuri’s head in apology as the younger man took a sip of ginger ale.   
“It’s almost over now.”  
“Mm.” Viktor crawled into bed beside his pregnant husband, playing with his hair. He began whispering sweet Russian nothings to his husband and baby, gradually lulling Yuuri to a peaceful slumber.  
When Yuuri woke up he felt the strong urge to clean up the house. At this point Yuuri was used to that urge; he’d had it since the first trimester. When he mentioned it to the doctor he was told that it was normal, just nesting instinct and that as long as he didn’t use cleaners that had potentially toxic fumes he would be fine. He first got himself some hot tea to settle his stomach, which still felt a bit queasy.   
He wondered, as he waited for the water to boil, what the baby would look like.  _I hope she looks like Viktor._  He thought as he rubbed the large bump. He groaned as a contraction ripped through him, this one starting in his lower back and working its way down to his toes. It left him breathless, clutching the counter for balance. After it had worked its way through him, Yuuri noticed the water was boiling and therefore poured it into his mug with the tea bag. He watched peacefully as the water took on a darker color because of the tea. He took a sip before deciding that it needed some sugar and milk. After fixing it to his liking, Yuuri sat down on the couch with his tea. Makkachin strode over, making the pregnant man smile, patting her on the head. She gave his tummy a gentle nudge and a small lick. “You wanna see the baby too, huh?” he asked sweetly. The standard poodle contentedly rested her head on Yuuri’s belly as the Japanese man took a sip of tea. The baby gave a kick. “Yeah, that’s Makkachin. She’ll be your protector along with Papa. You two will love each other; I can already tell.” Yuuri continued sipping his tea and cuddling with Makkachin for an hour or two before his husband woke up and came upon the sight.  
“Good morning, you three.” Viktor said as he walked over. He pecked Yuuri’s lips and softly caressed his belly, smiling as he felt a few little kicks under his palm.  
“How long have you been up?” Yuuri asked.  
“Just a little while now.” Yuuri cringed as another contraction tore through him, going in the same direction as the last one. He groaned, grabbing his husband’s hand and squeezing tightly. “Are you okay!? Should I call the doula!?” Before Yuuri could answer, though, Viktor had whipped out his phone and was calling Leigh. As soon as Yuuri reached his 36th week, Viktor insisted that they hire a doula, and at this point, Yuuri was grateful for it. Leigh was so helpful; always there whenever they were needed and always had enough of a level head to settle Viktor down whenever he got too jumpy and help Yuuri with his pre-partum anxiety. “Here, Leigh wants to talk to you.” Viktor explained as he handed over the phone.  
“Hello?” Yuuri said, still slightly out of breath from the power of his last contraction.  
“Hi, Viktor’s saying you’re going into labor. Are you actually going into labor or is it like that scare from last week?” Leigh asked.  
“T-to be honest, I’m not sure. My contractions have been pretty strong today.”  
“Can you describe them for me?”  
“Well, it starts in my lower back then it seems to push toward the baby, my pelvis, and even my legs.”  
“Hm…that  _does_  sound an awful lot like you’re going into labor. Have you noticed any other symptoms?”  
“No, not so far. Then again, it is still early.”  
“True, true. Call a doctor if you have any other symptoms, then, okay?” Yuuri nodded despite knowing that Leigh couldn’t see.  
“Okay. See you around.” He hung up the phone.  
“What’d they say?” Viktor asked.  
“They said I might be going into labor because of the way I’ve described the contractions, but it’s hard to tell since I haven’t noticed any other symptoms yet.” Viktor nodded.  
“Just take it easy for today, then, alright?” Yuuri wasn’t having any of that. He was going to clean that house if it killed him. Although Viktor wanted Yuuri to just relax, he couldn’t deny that his husband wouldn’t feel at ease until the house was spotless and therefore decided to just make some food for when Yuuri had cleaned to his satisfaction. He made Yuuri’s favorite meal since he became pregnant; pork cutlet bowl with ranch dressing and sprinkles. Viktor couldn’t understand why exactly Yuuri craved this so much, but he knew that the baby must be deriving a lot of nutrients from it and therefore didn’t question it. Yuuri was glad his husband was so understanding. He knew he wouldn’t have been able to do any of this without him.  
Yuuri was in the middle of dusting the coffee table when he got the urge to use the bathroom. He sighed, setting down the cleaning utensils to take care of his needs. When he pulled his pants down, he noticed that there was a bloody discharge in his underpants. Internally freaking out, he took a picture of it using his phone and sent it to Leigh along with a text saying “should I be worried?”  
After he removed the waste from his body his phone buzzed. It was a response from Leigh. “That’s bloody show! You’re in labor!” Yuuri’s eyes widened. Just then, another contraction hit him like a train. He groaned, clutching his belly in agony.  
“V-Viktor!” he called. Viktor rushed upstairs.  
“What happened!? Are you okay!? Is it another contraction!?” Viktor frantically asked as he helped Yuuri get up.  
“Well, there’s that, and I have bloody show; I’m officially in labor.” Yuuri explained. Viktor’s eyes widened.  
“Go to the car! I’ll get your suitcase!” Yuuri waddled toward the car; on the way out he noticed that the stove was still on. With a sigh, he turned it off for his forgetful husband. He wouldn’t want the apartment to burn down while he was delivering the baby, after all.  
Yuuri got out to the car and shortly thereafter so did Viktor, who drove at least 10 miles over the speed limit, despite Yuuri constantly assuring him that they really didn’t have to go this fast, trying to get to the hospital. Thankfully, they managed to get there without either being pulled over or crashing into anything.   
After checking in, Yuuri was given a hospital band and shown to a room so he could change into a hospital gown. Viktor helped him change since he’d had trouble doing so since his 6th month. “How are you feeling, dorogoy?” Viktor asked gently after Yuuri laid down in the bed.  
“Surprisingly okay. If it stays this way it could be a pretty easy labor.” Yuuri answered, smiling. A doctor walked in; she had long black hair and brown eyes, and seemed to be a bit on the older side, giving the impression that she had lots of experience.  
“Hi, I’m Dr. Kanako. I’ll be your midwife. How long would you say you’ve been in labor?” she asked.  
“Um…probably since about 6 this morning; that’s when I started having contractions, at least.” Dr. Kanako wrote that down.  
“Okay, and how are you feeling? Are you in any pain?”  
“Aside from the contractions and a slight back ache, I’m feeling fine. About as good as I have felt since I reached the third trimester, at least.” The midwife nodded, continuing to take notes.  
“So, I’m now gonna need you to scooch up a bit, just so you can get your feet on the stirrups. I just need to check your discharge and dilation.” Yuuri took a deep breath before scooting up in the bed and resting his feet on the stirrups. Dr. Kanako put on some rubber gloves before propping Yuuri open using an instrument. Yuuri felt weird as all this was happening, but throughout his pregnancy he’d learned to accept that some medical procedures were just plain weird, and this was one of them. He held onto his husband’s hand as Dr. Kanako ran her exam. “Okay, so right now you’re about 2 centimeters dilated, which means it wasn’t actually necessary for you to come here. At this stage we just have to wait for your cervix to dilate a bit more. For now, you can just relax. I’ll be checking in every hour on how dilated you are; once we’ve passed 3 centimeters, I’ll start coming in more frequently, and once we reach 10 you’ll start pushing. Of course, that shouldn’t be for quite some time. For now, feel free to call friends and family or have some breakfast or something. Is there anything we can get for you?”  
“Breakfast sounds nice. Preferably toast with butter, cinnamon, and sugar. I’d also like a blanket; it’s really chilly in here.” Yuuri answered as he laid back. Dr. Kanako nodded and exited the room.  
After Yuuri had his toast and got the blanket, he and Viktor called their families to let them know he’d gone into labor and was currently in the hospital. They were very excited and promised to come visit as soon as possible so they could meet the new addition. After that, he and Viktor settled on watching skating videos on Viktor’s phone for the next few hours while waiting for active labor to start. Yuuri began to notice that his contractions were getting stronger and closer together until they eventually became a constant pain in his pelvis and lower back. Viktor had long since put his phone away in favor of supporting his husband by then.  
Dr. Kanako came in one last time and checked Yuuri’s dilation. “10! On the next contraction or whenever you feel the urge, I need you to push!” she exclaimed. The mother-to-be let out a sob. The pain was completely unbearable at this point.  
“I dunno if I can do this!” he exclaimed.   
“It’s okay, just push down whenever you feel like you should; you can do this!” Viktor encouraged. Yuuri let out a pained grunt as he squeezed Viktor’s hand, pushing down with all he had.  
“F-fuck! It fucking hurts so god damn much!” Yuuri strained.   
“Don’t curse so much; the baby will have the mouth of a sailor.” Viktor joked. Yuuri’s expression darkened as he glared daggers at his husband.  
“Shut the fuck up; you’re the one who got me into this, you fucking ungrateful bastard!” Yuuri gave a yelp of pain as he pushed once more. “Fuck you, Viktor, you just had to fuck my ass and put this little bitch in me just so I could push their fucking watermelon head out!” Viktor made a note to himself to never say something like that to someone in labor again. Yuuri screamed as he felt the baby stretch his walls even more.  
“Sir, I’m gonna need you to avoid screaming; it tenses your muscles and makes it more difficult to get the baby out.” Yuuri breathed deeply as he waited on the next contraction. “You’re doing very well so far; it’ll just take a little bit longer for the baby to arrive.” On the next contraction, Yuuri groaned, squeezing the pillow with the hand that wasn’t in the process of crushing Viktor’s. A nurse dabbed his face with a cool, damp rag, wiping off the tears, sweat, and snot.  
“I’m gonna die…oh, god, I’m gonna die…it hurts too fucking much…I can’t do this, I just can’t!” Yuuri groaned while pushing.  
“You’re doing so good, lyubov moya. You can do this.” Viktor murmured gently.  
“Viktor…”  
“Yes, zyozdochka?”  
“Shut the fuck up while I’m pushing your demon spawn out of me or so help me god I will rip your testicles off and force feed them to you.” Viktor gulped.  
“I love you too, dear.” Yuuri screamed—it’s not like he could help it—when he felt the head push up against his opening.   
“GOD DAMMIT THAT HURTS JUST REACH IN AND PULL THE FUCKER OUT ALREADY!!!!!”  
“It’s almost over now; just a little longer, you can do this!” Dr. Kanako informed. Yuuri was inconsolable and utterly unintelligible at this point; every push left him a screaming, sobbing mess, and there was nothing Viktor, Dr. Kanako, and the nurses could do besides wait for the baby to finally make her entrance. Yuuri screamed and let loose a string of nonsensical curses as the baby’s head and shoulders slipped out and couldn’t do anything but cry hysterically as the baby was finally born. The tiny girl let out a huge shriek once the fluid was cleared from her mouth and nose. Her eyes were screwed shut and she was curled up in a tight little ball and she was covered in blood and afterbirth, but to Viktor she was beautiful. Yuuri still couldn’t see, as he was too busy crying from the pain and hormones surging his body. “Viktor, would you like to cut the cord?” Viktor nodded, tears brimming his eyes. He pressed a soft kiss to his weeping husband’s forehead, tasting the salty sweat.  
“Yuuri, lapochka, I’m going to cut the cord now and make sure our rybka is okay.” Yuuri nodded as his sobs came to a hiccupping stop.  
“For now, I need you to focus on delivering the placenta.” Dr. Kanako said gently. “Don’t worry; this is the easy part.” Viktor walked with the nurses to the station where all of the baby’s vitals were taken.  
“8 pounds 14 ounces, 20 inches, brown hair, blue eyes; born at 4 in the evening on July 26th, 2018.” Viktor observed as they gently gave her a bath while instructing him on how to do so himself before finally, they put her in a diaper and swaddled her in a soft pink blanket and passed her to her father. Viktor beamed at her, tears streaming from his eyes at how utterly gorgeous she was. The tiny girl whimpered, melting into his embrace.  
“Privyet, malyutka…your mother and I love you so much.” He softly padded back to where Yuuri was, cooing sweet Russian nothings to the newborn. Yuuri was still very sore and was utterly exhausted but as soon as he saw Viktor and their daughter he eagerly reached out to hold the baby, tears dripping from his eyes. Viktor handed her over, wrapping an arm around Yuuri.  
“Oh, Viktor, she’s perfect…I love her…I love you too, Vitya.” Yuuri murmured tearfully, kissing the baby’s head.  
“What will you name her?” the nurse asked.  
“Our baby’s name is Sakura Miracle Nikiforov-Katsuki.” Yuuri answered. The nurse grinned as she wrote that down.  
“What a beautiful name!” The nurses and doctor finally left, giving the small, new family some privacy.  
“She’s so soft and warm and beautiful…I-I can’t believe she’s really ours.” Yuuri whimpered happily. Viktor kissed his husband’s head, smiling, glad just to see him so happy after he was in so much pain.  
“She looks just like you, lyubov moya. That’s why she’s so beautiful.” Yuuri chuckled.  
“C’mon…obviously she has your eyes.” Yuuri yawned. “’m so tired…Vitya, take care of her. I need some sleep.” Viktor nodded, taking Sakura as Yuuri promptly fell asleep. Sakura began to whine as she was taken from her mother, but Viktor quickly soothed her.  
“You’re so beautiful, rybka. Such a little angel. You look just like Mama, huh?” Viktor continued to murmur sweet nothings to her. He knew right then that there was nothing in this world more precious than the little bundle he had in his arms at that very moment.


End file.
